


til death do us clean

by smarky



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Pining, Post-10/09/19 Dynamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Kenny has to wrap his own barbed wire bat.





	til death do us clean

There’s a fire in Kenny tonight, licking up his skin, whispering in his ear how to win this next stage of his war. Moxley isn’t allowed to get off without payback, Kenny simply won’t stand for it. If Kenny doesn’t have a match tonight, all the better, he’ll be perfectly fresh and ready to ambush him after he’s finished with Spears. 

So Kenny lovingly, lovingly finds a baseball bat for Mox to smash him with. Mox likes skirting close to the edge of a death match? Fine, Kenny is happy to play that game. 

And then he gets out the broom-- ha! Because everyone wants him to be the Cleaner again, right, so maybe this will satisfy them. Get them talking, maybe get them a little less demanding for once. He’s really so inspired. 

There’s a strange intimacy, to be making a weapon for somebody else. Kenny takes barbed wire and wraps it slowly, deliberately around the bat, every moment knowing he’s about to cause his own pain. 

An image from a documentary Kenny saw once flashes in his head-- Jun Kasai, there with his wife, as she built the weapons he would use to hurt himself in his death matches. What greater gesture of acceptance could there be, than to create the means of your lover’s lifestyle?

And Kenny was all alone in the locker room, he realized, staring down at his uncomfortably shaky hands. Matt and Nick were off making sure the show would run smoothly, Riho had her own match to prepare for, and he had no one to help him make these weapons, or even to try to talk him down. 

He would try to talk Kenny down, if he was here. The person Kenny doesn’t want to name, even in his own head, because if he does every bit of confidence in his chest will unravel and he’ll be even more of a nonfunctional mess than he already is. 

Kenny has to wrap his own barbed wire bat. This place is the bed of thorns he’s chosen, and now he has to lie in it.


End file.
